Last Kiss
by Dragonfly-Sorceress
Summary: Sonfic to "Last Kiss," by Pearl Jam. Really sad. H/Hr. R


Last Kiss  
Disclaimer- this is a song fic to the song "Last Kiss," by the talented Pearl Jam. Last Kiss belongs to Pearl Jam. Characters belong to J.K Rowling. This fic is very sad. I'll write a happier one of this couple later. I just keep listening to this song and the idea popped into my head. It's Harry/Hermione. From Harry's P.O.V. R&R!  
  
I remember every detail like it just happened an hour ago. God took back his angel that day. He took her away from me. My love, my angel, my baby, and my best friend. I hate god sometimes for that. He took so much from me in the past, but taking her was the last straw. I want to kill everyone sometimes to get my revenge sometimes, but I know I have to be good so I can see her when I die. Every night while everyone is asleep I cry out her name. Hermione!  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
It's now exactly two years since that day and not even one-minute goes by without me thinking about her. I can still see her soft blue eyes staring into mine. I'm in my seventh year and I made head boy and qudditch captain. I know she's proud of me. I also know that if she were alive she would be head girl. There's a memorial in a hall in Hogwarts dedicated to her. I go and see it every day to see her happy laughing face. Sometimes it would cheer me up. Other times it would make me madder since she had such an aspiring future.  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
We hadn't driven very far.  
There in the road, straight ahead,  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.  
I'll never forget, the sound that night--  
the screamin tires, the bustin glass,  
The painful scream that I-- heard last.  
  
We were out on a date and I had taken her on a midnight broom ride. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I don't know if it was my fault for going against her bad feeling and making her go on the broom or it was the death eaters fault for jinxing my broom knowing she would be on it. I didn't fall off the broom, just her. Her petrified scream still rings in my ears. We were so high up; I'm surprised that she didn't die on impact.   
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
The broom was jinxed so only she would fall off. Voldemort ordered it to be like that so I could feel as much pain as I can feel before our next fight. Nobody understands how I feel except the professors, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Sirius. Others can't except that I feel all this pain and tells me, "life goes on. You can't bring her back by sulking. She wouldn't want that you know." I know she wouldn't have wanted that, but I can't help it.   
  
When I woke up, the rain was pourin down.  
There were people standin all around.  
Somethin warm flowin through my eyes,  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darlin just a little while."  
I held her close; I kissed her-our last kiss.  
I'd found the love that I knew I had missed.  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight.  
I lost my love, my life-that night.  
  
I tried to catch her, but it was foggy that night and I missed. How stupid of me! I can catch a little ball flying faster then the speed of light and I couldn't catch the girl I love so much and who'd I do anything for! I set my broom down and ran over to her and took her into my arms. She told me that she loved me and to tell everyone she knew that loved them. She asked me one last request. She asked me to hold her tight for a little while. Until the pain went away or she went to sleep which I gladly did. I kissed her our last kiss, which was soft, because she was struggling to breathe. I tasted her blood on her lips, which she cut from the fall. I wanted to run to get help, but she didn't want to be left alone. Even though she was cut up and bruised she was still the most beautiful girl I've seen. Then she went to sleep and I started to cry because she went to sleep for eternity.   
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
I will get revenge though. Her life was not complete. She did not deserve to die. Her funeral and wake was beautiful. Everybody she knew was there. Everyone cried for her. Even Draco shed tears. He became our friend during that year. He also understands my pain. I guess god thought he needed her more then me which is impossible. She's my guardian angel and I will never forget her. Everyday when I'm in the library or in the great hall or in class or the great hall I look up expecting to see her vision looking back at me or coming towards me. During qudditch games I look out into the stands expecting to see her there cheering me on. Sometimes I do see her out of all those times and places. She has white robes on and looks like an angel as she is and as soon as she appears she disappears. 


End file.
